Experience a Personality: Emperor Character Bios
Experience a Personality was included in the Emperor Edition starters, containing 8 differents non-Champion personalities from each clan, each with its own short background information written on a special card. Experience a Personality The Crab Clan We are the sons of Hida. We are the first and only line of defense against the darkness. We are the Empire's wall, its shield, its armor. We are the strength of the Empress, standing ever ready to crush the shadow that grows in Rokugan's midst. We do not know fear or doubt. Millions die if we are weak, but we will never falter. We are Crab. * Hida - The strongest and most fearsome of the Kami, Hida lived and died without ever feeling weakness or fear. He led his followers in the defense of the Empire against the Shadowlands, and only truly died after venturing into Fu Leng's realm in search of his lost son Atarasi, who he slew before succumbing to wounds inflicted by his corrupted son. * Hida Bushotsu - Bushotsu is the eldest in a generation of berserkers, having lived longer than any of his comrade-in-arms. He is respected for his prowess and feared for his fury, because while in its throes he cannot distinguish between friend and foe. In the moments between battles, he is filled with self-loathing. * Hida Horu - Horu is one of the senior Crab warriors stationed in the Scorpion lands near the New Pit. He is not particularly well regarded at home, as most find him opportunistic and obnoxious. The Scorpion find him agreeable, however, since they see such qualities as sign that he can be manipulated if the need arises. * Hida Kisada - The Crab Champion took his legendary great-grandfather's name. Despite his relatively small size, he is celebrated as one of Rokugan's greatest swordsmen, and is feared by a great many men. Kisada remembers the wars of his youth, but longs for a chance to prove the greatness of the Crab. * Hida Mimori - Even among the berserker, Hida Mimori is known for his temperament. At a young man, the death of his wife devastated him and left no room in his heart for anything except rage. His children have not seen him in years, for he does not wish them to see what he has become. * Hida Takeuchi - Takeuchi is remarkably pleasant, for a Crab warrior. He is jovial and has a strong sense of humor. The recent complacency among the Crab troubles him greatly, however. He feels the only way to avoid losing himself is exorcise his personal demons with regular battle. * Hida Yamadera - Yamadera was a member of the Hida Elite Guard until the Destroyer War, at which point he was Tainted by the weapons of the Destroyer Horde. The Taint has supernaturally extended his life, and despite his years, he remains young and fit for battle. Sadly, this only ostracizes him further. * Kaiu Esumi - Esumi's mother was a Yasuki before her marriage, and her hand in raising Esumi is clear. He is materialistic in the extreme, and his wrathful nature with the imprisoned mujina he supervises is terrible even to the most jaded bushi. The creatures' anguish only entertains him. * Kaiu Nakano - At the dawn of the new era, Kaiu Nakano is among the eldest and most venerable of all the Kaiu engineers. His efforts in rebuilding the Crab lands have placed every family in his debt, but he cares nothing for the political clout. To Nakano, the beauty of stone is all that matters. * Kaiu Watsuki - Watsuki cares only to be challenged. He takes pride in his work only insomuch as he delights in others being unable to find flaws in his creations. Those who wish to gain his assistance must present it as an insurmountable challenge in order to pique his interest; once that is done, the matter is as good as finished. The Crane Clan We are the sons and daughters of Lady Doji. We remember all that is good and noble, even in the times of greatest darkness. Ours is the task of safe-guarding the courts of the Empress, reminding all what ideals should be sought with every fiber of their being. We are the arts, the customs, the perfect, shining strike of a flawless blade. We are Crane. * Asahina Michiru - Michiru is often see travelling around the Crane lands advising lords and serving that all the shrines and temples are cared for. She is completely devoted to hers family's doctrines of peace, but she is quick to point out that this does not require her to be helpless. * Asahina Yasutora - Though he dislikes all weapons on principle, Yasutora takes great care of his wakizashi and is never seen in public without it. He inherited it from his mother's father, a Kakita swordsman of some note, and he is determined to show proper filial piety towards it. * Daidoji Ebizo - Very few people outside of the Daidoji know how Ebizu is, and he prefers it that way. Being talked about just makes his task harder, and tracking down criminals and other assorted troublemakers is hard enough. His family and his lord know his skill, and that is all that matters. * Daidoji Masafuni - At a child, Masafuni realized that the higher up he was, the more he could see. As a scout in the Crane armies, he has embraced this insight by using hills and mountains as observation points. Climbing in armor is not easy, but he takes pride in the skill he has developed. * Daidoji Tametaka - Tametaka is a devoted student of history and he has observed that internal peace is something of a rarity in the Empire. He doesn't know when the next war to involve the Crane will start, but part of him hopes it will happen soon. Then the suspense will be over. * Doji - The Lady Doji single-handedly created the social customs and rituals of Rokugan, mimicking the order and elegance of the Celestial Heavens in the mortal realm. She loved and married a mortal, and after his death and the death of their children, she gave herself to the sea to be with them once more. * Doji Dainagon - Dainagon's love of beautiful fabrics and her boldness in combining them has touched off multiple fashion trends since her arrival to the Crane courts. She enjoys the fame this has brought her, as it advances her to her ultimate goal: a post in the Imperial courts in Toshi Ranbo. * Doji Makoto - Smiling and gracious, Makoto is the image of the perfect Doji lord. The Crane are still recovering from the horrors of the Destroyer War, and he is determined to lead his clan to a glorious future. Those who have watched him in court do not doubt that he could do it. * Doji Shunya - With an Otomo mother and a Doji father, politics runs in Shunya's veins. He cultivates the appearance of being a hopeless romantic - sending poems brushed onto rose petals is a speciality - but the women he courts are always ones who can help him in his current project. * Doji Tatsuki - The daughter of a Doji vassal family, Tatsuki showed a gift for politics at an early age. Taken on as a student by the famed Doji Ayano, she is expected to reach the same glorious heights as her teacher. It is a challenge Tatsuki knows she can meet. The Dragon Clan We are the children of Togashi. We observe the Empire, studying its greatest successes and worst mistakes, seeking wisdom from both. We are the students, warriors, and brother monks of Rokugan, and we stand in defense of the honor of our Empress, who once bore our mon. We are Dragon. * Mirumoto Shikei - The Dragon Champion is a remarkable man, loved by virtually all who have met him. He is often called the Laughing Dragon due to his demeanor, but his Naga ancestry and his mystical tattoos remind others that he is not quite like them, no matter how hearty his laugh or genuine his smile. * Tamori Muzu - Muzu appears to be completely without the anger and bitterness that so many of his kinsmen are known for. He fights as fiercely as any, but once the battle is finished, he puts away his weapons and tend to those who need aid as a priest should, not only allies but sometimes enemies as well. * Tamori Tomaru - Tomaru is a dispassionate man, more interested in devising the spells and concoctions the Tamori use against their enemies than using them himself. He disappears for weeks at a time into his private study, emerging with all manner of new secrets for his family to put to use. * Tamori Yayu - Yayu delights in the exploration of the kami's versatility. He rarely spends time in the temple or library, instead preferring to immerse himself in the stark wilderness. He finds such environs the perfect place to commune with the kami of the earth, the fire, the wind. It seems that the kami reciprocate his respect. * Togashi - The wise and enigmatic Togashi stood apart from the Empire, watching it in secret for more than a thousand years in a number of guises as a mortal Dragon Clan Champion. When the Second Day of Thunder finally came, Togashi fought and died at the hands of his brother Fu Leng, but showed that Fu Leng was indeed mortal. * Togashi Hizumi - Hizumi believes that his path to enlightenment lies in the exploration of the maximum destructive potential of a single human being. Invariably his tattoos allow him to devastate entire regions with their sheer power. Others are, understandably, reluctant to point out the oddity of his beliefs. * Togashi Korimi - Korimi's eccentricities extend well beyond the normal oddities exhibited by other members of the Togashi order. Her tendency to forget to wear clothing in particular is remarkable even among her fellow monks, much less among the clans. Korimi simply finds such things unimportant. * Togashi Meiyu - Despite her status as a monk, Meiyu's striking beauty has prompted several proposals from awestruck young samurai who have encountered her during their travels. Meiyu finds their insterest bizarre, and declines politely. She has a greater duty to the Dragon Clan. * Togashi Torazu - Torazu bears an affinity for fire unlike anything seen in a generation. All of his tattoos bear some semblance to fire, both in appearance and in effect. Some say he shares part of his spirit with the Fire Dragon in the same manner as an Oracle of Fire, but of course Oracles are restricted from violence. * Togashi Tsukagi - Tsukagi is alledgely the son of Togashi Akagi, a brother well known for the darkness of his spirit as well as his eccentricity. Tsukagi has been granted a place among the order, and seeks to find his place among the clan as well. Mirumoto Shikei is said to have taken a personal interest in Tsukagi's exploits. The Lion Clan We are the soldiers of Akodo, greatest general the mortal realm has ever known. Our duty is the defense of the Empire, the Empress, and all that is hers. We are the Right Hand of the Emperor, the greatest fighting force in the world. We are the might that exists when bushido and steel come together in the cause of honor. We are Lion. * Akodo - No greater warrior than Akodo could ever exist, save perhaps for his brother Hida. Warfare as it is known in Rokugan is the creation of the Akodo, called Akodo One-Eye for his most notable war wound. As the first Hantei's general, Akodo led the war against Fu Leng, and only died after it was concluded. * Akodo Dairuko - The third child of the previous Lion Champion, Dairuko has only ascended to the position relatively recently after her brother declined the Championship following the death of her oldest brother. Dairuko trained with the Lioness Legion and was a personal student of Matsu Kenji. * Akodo Kakihara - Kakihara has travelled to every corner of Rokugan. He believed that his duty to the Empire requires him never to stay in one place too long, as that would mean he is serving one region more than any other. His honor comes through service and he lives that service constantly. * Akodo Kisho - A student of history and tactics, Kisho has studied De Bellis Yoditorum more than any other Lion in his generation, and its contents terrify him. The notion of an endlessly vast empire using these tactics on a massive scale drives him to see the Lion prepared for what he feels is an inevitable confrontation. * Ikoma Shika - Shika was never a strong student but her affinity with the natural world was astounding. In her, the Lion saw great aptitude that would be squandered if she was judged by normal standards, so instead they allowed her to nurture her understanding of the wilderness in order to gain advantage from it. * Ikoma Shinju - Shinju has a ruthlessness that concerned her instructions but excited her commanders. She is absolutely single-minded when in battle and will not stop at nothing, short of breaking her oaths of bushido, to achieve victory. The thoughts that the land won will be of no use after victory does not concern her at all. * Ikoma Sugo - Sugo's pride in the Lion Clan borders on obsession. He truly believes that any samurai of a different clan must secretely wish they were Lion, or else they are too ignorant to understand the superiority of his clan. He tries to not look down upon them, but it is difficult. * Matsu Arata - Arata is a student of an ancient and honored tradition, that of the justicar. She seeks fugitives from justice, both within the Lion lands and beyond, and seals both their guilt and their life in a duel. She has never been defeated, which only assures her that her cause is just. * Matsu Hachiro - Hachiro has never showed any desire for glory or rank. He has never expressed any personal ambition or drive. Yet, given the opportunity to gift on behalf of the Lion, he never falters. His desire to bring about the death of his enemies may never lead to a position of authority, but the accolades still come. * Pride of the Hand - Matsu Benika had always trained the great cats that strike fear into the hearts of their opposition, but once she gained the Jade Hand, they became even more fearsome. Her ability to make them understand and obey has increased, which allows her to unleash their fury, confident that she can regain control. The Mantis Clan We are the scions of Yoritomo, the Son of Storms. We alone have the courage to face the fiery of the seas and laugh. For one thousand years the Empire remained unchanged, until we had the courage to expand its borders and claim what was ous by right. We do not fear that which is different, for it makes us stronger, and we shall be the strongest of all clans. We are Mantis. * Moshi Madoka - Madoka is a disciplined and conservative young woman who rarely speaks unless asked a question. She is highly principled and much respected among her family for her strong moral fiber. She considers her time among the Yoritomo like that of a missionary, bringing order to those who have it not. * Moshi Yokohime - Yokohime is as one with the elements, surrendering herself utterly to them when the time comes for her power to be called upon. She regards this as the ultimate duty of a true priestess: to surrender herself to the power of the sea so that it might demonstrate its will in the mortal realm. * Tsuruchi Kosoko - Kosoko was once asked to become a courtier for the Mantis, as her astounding beauty would have proved a great asset for her clan. She politely refused and followed her dream of becoming a skilled archer. She is a model of bushido to her brethren with her studiousness and morality. * Tsuruchi Tomaru - Tomaru is not the brighest student to undergo gempukku in his year, but what he lacks in raw ability he makes up with tenacity. He does not give up once his mind is set and works harder to reach his goals. He maintains vigil in the Colonies for his clan. * Tsuruchi Yashiro - Yashiro is a warrior scholar. He studies old texts describing battlefields long passed into history. He grudgingly admires the Scorpion Clan for their merciless tactics and the Lion Clan for their immaculate formations. Yashiro one day dreams of becoming a general and defeating the enemies he admires so much. * Yoritomo - The Son of Storms was not a true Kami, being born and living as a mortal. His boundless ambition led him to the Championship of an elevated Great Clan, and in the afterlife, the selfless Thunder Dragon sacrificed its divinity to elevate him to stand equal with the other Kami, granting the Mantis a voice in the Heavenly Court. * Yoritomo Hiromi - Shortly before their father's retirement, Hiromi's elder twin sister informed him that she wished to forego the Championship in favor of a priestess' duties, and Hiromi has filled the post with admirable skill. He fights like a demon and is at home on the sea. Despite his amazing abilities, he occasionally doubts himself. * Yoritomo Nakoshi - Nakoshi first sailed when he was just one year old. The rocking, tumultuous seas are home to him as the islands themselves. Nakoshi spends every free moment developing and refining naval tactics in honor of the seas he adores so much. He is uncomfortable around outsiders and prefers Mantis companionship. * Yoritomo Naoto - The Mantis Clan often dances with the letter of the law to maintain its economic and military advantages. Naoto is uncomfortable with the darker side of his clan. He follows orders, but he watches his actions warily to avoid degenerating into banditry. * Yoritomo Zinan - Captain Zinan buys the first drink for his crewmen once they reach shore and he revels with them into the night. However, he rules with an iron hand once they set sail. He enjoys fighting into the thick of combat. The Phoenix Clan We are the children of Shiba and Isawa, a perfect partnership of mortal and immortal. We study all that is, that there might be no secrets that can threaten the Empire. We ensure that the Empire is at harmony with the realms of kami and spirits. When the time comes, if it must we are the raw, elemental power that defends the Empire as well. We are Phoenix. * Agasha Ryo - Ryo's mother was an Asahina and she grew up to embrace her mother's peaceful ideals. She has rarely left her temple home, but she will point out that anyone who will listen that even temples fuction better when everyone strives to work in peace. Isawa Tamaki's research horrifies Ryo. * Isawa Shunsuko - Shunsuko was born on the day the Empress uttered her proclamation to the Spider Clan, and she grew up hearing stories of the adventures to be had in the colonies. Her one fixed ambition is to be granted a position at one of the Second City temples. * Isawa Tamaki - Tamaki's father was a healer for the Phoenix armies during the War of the Twins, and she intends to follow his example of aiding in the defense of the clan. She would never use Void magic directly on another person, but she looks for ways of using it in battle. * Isawa Tomohiro - Tomohiro was born in a Shiba ji-samurai family. When her shugenja talents were discovered, the Isawa suggested that she be adopted into their family, and her parents agreed. Tomohiro missed her birth family at first, but as her talents matured she realized that in the void there was no distance between them. * Kunji - Spirit-creatures frequently visit the Empire, but few make their presence known. Kanji was visiting a shrine in the Phoenix lands when the Army of Dark Fire attacked. Offended by the impiety, Kunji aided the shrine's defenders and was dazzled by their heroism. No one knows how long it will stay. * Shiba - None of the Kami were as fiercely intelligent or as soft-spoken as their brother Shiba. Shiba understood the place of the Kami in the world, an did not believe himself greater than the mortals he attempeted to lead. He humbly knelt and swore to protect the Isawa in exchange for their aid, knowing what it would mean for the Empire. * Shiba Kataken - Kataken's childhood was made miserable by an older brother who bullied him unmercifully, and the happiest day of his life was when he left home for his dojo training. Since then, every foe he has defeated has been more proof that he has become stronger and more lethal than his brother. * Shiba Ryuba - Ryuba is one of the rare Phoenix who loves battle for itself. Coming of age in the War of Dark Fire, she quickly decided that life held no certainties so there was no reason to fear death. In combat she embraces her one truth: kill or die. * Shiba Sansesuke - Sansesuke can trace his lineage back to Shiba-kami himself, and outwardly he is completely dedicated to the Shiba duty of defending the clan. In his heart however, he yearns to put aside the sword and become an artisan. He just needs to figure out how to do it honorably. * Shiba Tsukimi - Neither age nor the loss of her eyes has dimmed Tsukimi's strength. Though she is past the usual time for retirement she continues to serve as the Champion of the Phoenix. "The Void will show me the correct time to step aside," is all she will say on the matter. The Scorpion Clan We are the Shadows of Bayushi. We wait in the night, watching the weakness and hypocresy of other clans. We alone accept that terrible things must be done for the Empire to prosper, and we rejoice in the trust of the Empress that we shall see such things done. We are the knife in the dark, the villain that must exist to protect the Empress from threats she cannot see. We are Scorpion. * Bayushi - The manipulative Bayushi was vastly different from his twin brother Shiba, and delighted in deceit and trickery. He deliberately lost his first round in the Celestial Tournament to see who would become Emperor because he felt his talents lay elsewhere. Bayushi disappeared from the mortal realm after the loss of his beloved Shosuro to the Nothing. * Bayushi Hurunayi - Hurunayi is a well known courtier with standing invitation in a number of courts across the Empire. No one outside the clan suspects his amazing prowess at smuggling weapons into secure locations and putting them to terrible use when the time comes. * Bayushi Manami - Under different circumstances, Manami would be a man of honor. As it is, he is devoted beyond reproach. He does not falter when required to commit questionable acts, despite that he wishes otherwise. He is eagerly sought as a husband by many powerful courtiers, but as of yet his value as a yojimbo is too great. * Bayushi Mitsuo - Some believe that Mitsuo shares a kharmic bond with his uncle, who disappeared days before Mitsuo was born. It has been a burning obsession to discover the truth about Bayushi Muhito since Mitsuo's gempukku, and he strongly suspects that a Crane samurai-ko was involved in some ways. * Bayushi Nitoshi - Bayushi Nitoshi, the Poison Mask, is a sensation througout the courts of Rokugan. He charms and manipulates with a simple look, but inside he feels nothing. His father's disgrace when he was but a child has dominated his life, leaving him utterly incapable of feeling compassion for others. * Bayushi Waru - A difficult and belligerent yojimbo, Waru never lacks for courtiers seeking his protection despite his temperament. His record is spotless, having never backed down from a challenge or failed to defend his lord's honor. One day, he will be ordered to lose a duel, and his purpose will be fulfilled. * Shosuro Hawado - Most agree that Hawado is not entirely human, although the Kuroiban maintain surveillance on her a great deal of the time and have not been able to determine that she suffers any spiritual blight or corruption. Her abilities are inexplicable, but it has not stopped the Yogo from trying to discover the truth. * Shosuro Konishi - Konishi has gained a great deal of notoriety among his family for using shuriken effectively as a weapon rather than just a tool for delivering poison. It is said that Konishi can strike a man with ten of them within five seconds, and in vital areas such as the eyes. * Shosuro Tanzaki - Tanzaki is the head of a very wealthy family of artisans and smiths. He controls how the gifts of his family are distributed among the clan, ensuring that those who receive their coveted goods are in his debt. His family has very little military might, but they never want for defenders when they are needed. * Shosuro Tsuji - A contemporary of the clan's master assassin, Shosuro Aroru and Bayushi Keirei, Tsuji is brute force when the razor's edge fails. He slaughters targets, sending clear and visceral messages to those who have earned the clan's disfavor. Aroru's targets seem to die of natural causes, but Tsuji's are clearly victims of violence. The Spider Clan We are the sons of Daigotsu and Fu Leng, the dark Ones who had the power to take that which they deemed theirs from the Celestial Heavens. We are the irresistible force that Rokugan changed to accommodate, for we could not be resisted. We embrace the power that the others fear. We are the evil that they accept, for to deny us is to be crushed before us. We are Spider. * Daigotsu - A corrupted scion of the Hantei line, Daigotsu was captured by the Bloodspeakers to create a weapon against the Empire. Instead he became the greatest Lord of the Shadowlands ever known, and ascended to a position of divine evil to lead the Spider Clan from beyond the mortal realm. * Daigotsu Bofana - Bofana is alleged to have traveled in the Northern Steppes to find the reclusive Dark Oracle of Fire and acquire his blessings. Wether this was truth or rumor none can say, but there is no denying that fire burns in Bofana's eyes, and his wrath consumes all before it like a wildfire. * Daigotsu Gyoken - Gyoken was born among the Lost some years before the Spider Clan came into existence, and was among the first to take his gempukku while bearing the mon. He has earned the Spider great glory, fighting duels and earning blood feuds with three clans. Among the other clans, he is both feared and hated. * Daigotsu Ishibashi - Ishibashi succeeded Daigotsu Shiraki, longest-serving officer in the Spider armies, as gunso of a squad of heavy infantry. He strives to rule as his predecessor did, with the same unshakable resolve that made her a hero. So far his command has been extremely effective, but he craves even greater success. * Daigotsu Kanpeki - Called by some the Shadow Emperor, the son of Daigotsu has come of age and taken control of his clan with a strong hand and an iron will. Those who hoped his Imperial training would tame him have found themselves sorely disappointed, for Kanpeki is the soul and embodiments of the Spider Clan. * Daigotsu Kendo - As a sharp contrast to his rival Misaki, Kendo is a smooth and manipulative leader. He addresses his men before every engagement, extorting them to a greater achievements for which he generally claims all the glory. Some of his men despise him, but most are so swayed by his charisma that they adore him. * Daigotsu Matsuda - Matsuda's father was a villainous madman who created a pair of terrible gauntlets known as the Obsidian Claws. Many believed they were Kurai's actual hands, which may yet be true, but Matsuda bears them now regardless. In his hands they are no less deadly than in his father's. * Daigotsu Misaki - Born of the Crane, Misaki has abandoned everything associated with his former clan, cultivating an appearance that a Crab might envy. He lusts for the glory of battle, and the ambitious and bloddthirsty flock to his banner. His conquests in the Colonies are among the greatets of all Spider lords. * Daigotsu Negishi - Negishi is often silent, but his actions speak volumes. He follow every order without question, completing his duties quickly and moving to aid others with theirs. He is universally well regarded among his fellow Spider, the closest thing many of them have to a true friend. * Daigotsu Shikenuro - Shikenuro is a Scorpion who fell in battle in the Shinomen, and rose again to find his place among the Spider. He fights with such fury that his cold, dead flesh burns warm with rage, earning him the name Silk Fever. Some believe his will alone sustains his dead flesh. The Unicorn Clan We are the children of Lady Shinjo, who swore she would return to us, and has again fulfilled her promise. We are the conscience of the Empire, the compassion that the other clans have forgotten. In the face of all difficulty, we remember the plight of the people, the importance of law, and the freedom of spirit. But we are not weak, for our armies shake the land like thunder when the cause is just. We are the Unicorn. * Moto Hailung - The Moto family cleansed their great shame decades ago, but Hailung has never forgotten that the Dark Moto once served the Shadowlands. He maintains vigil against corruption and fights alongside those who protect the Empire from Jigoku. He treats the Crab with more respect than the rest of the Empire. * Moto Naleesh - Naleesh's life changed drastically as a young girl, when the shugenja of her clan discovered she was the reincarnated soul of their Kami, Shinjo. Naleesh feels like a normal human. Despite the great expectations on her shoulders, she remains a cheerful and confident woman. * Moto Taha - Taha has never felt the wanderlust that overtakes much of his clan. He prefers living in castles and large cities, where he would be surrounded by the bustle of human energy. He is gregarious and engaging. Many mistake his eagerness as buffoonery, but nothing could be further from the truth. * Moto Tetsuo - Tetsuo became a member of the prestigious White guard at an unprecedent young age. Unfortunately, he often feels like he must overcompensate for the expectations bearing down upon him. Pressure changes him into an irate man. He snaps at perceived insults and is quick to anger. * Shinjo - The Lady Shinjo was the most compassionate and gentlest of all the Kami, and the one most beloved by her brother Fu Leng. His defeat sent her wandering the world in misery, and upon his return he slew her to show the grave nature of his campaign against the Heavens. Shinjo has since been reborn in the mortal realm. * Shinjo Byung - Byung's parents received three offers of marriage before her twentieth birthday (two from prominent Crane courtiers). Byung refused them all. She prefers the freedom and importance of serving in the Junghar army. She is beautiful and witty, but she does not recognize her own charm. * Shinjo Eun-Sahng - The Shinjo rejoiced at the news that the Kami Shinjo has been reborn, and none more than Eun-Sahng. The bushi is zealously devoted to Moto Naleesh, and he would protect her interests with his life and soul. Eun-Sahng always watches out for his younger brother, a bushi among the Khol. * Shinjo Horibe - Horibe is convinced that the Unicorn hold the most important duties among the Great Clans. His grandfather died to Matsu Yoshino's blade and his father perished defending the land against the Destroyers. Duty and honor is paramount to young Horibe, though he sometimes is too enthusiastic in proclaiming them. * Shinjo Itao - When Itao was a boisterous young man, he ran afoul a group of rowdy sailors during one drunking night. He harbors resentment against the Mantis to this day. He hones his iaijutsu with the hope one day proving his strength to the Mantis in honorable combat. * Shinjo Taeken - Taeken is the son of Topaz Champion Shinjo Tae-Hyun. He reveres his father and follows in his footsteps. He graduated with top honors, though he did not become the Topaz Champion. He has already distinguished himself to his superiors with his quick thinking and natural leadership - all according to plan. Category:Emperor Edition Fictions Category:Fictions